Historias de 90 Minutos (KFP)
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Desde Drabbles a One-shots, hechos esencialmente en 90 minutos. Abordando diferentes temas y situaciones en el mundo de KFP. A veces habrán ideas/historias conectadas, y otras veces simplemente no. También habrá TiPo y ViGru. Están advertidos. (La imagen de portada le pertenece a: @Pelboy) [Podría decirse que esto es como un tributo a AlQaholic]
1. Una tigresa pensativa

_**Última edición: 02/07/2020.**_

* * *

**"Una Tigresa Pensativa".**

"Me preguntó cómo le estará yendo a él allá..."

Suspirando - admirando el Valle de la Paz y todo lo que lo rodeaba - Tigresa estaba sentada encima del tejado del Palacio de Jade, admirando el paisaje. Era de noche y decidió relajarse un poco luego de haber hecho algunas misiones en la semana con los otros Furiosos.

Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que el Guerrero Dragón se había ido a la aldea de los pandas por algo importante que se iba a hacer allá. Y a pesar de haber pasado varios días desde aquello, en el Palacio aún no habían recibido noticias del panda.

Tal vez estaba en problemas, o tal vez solo quería estar con los suyos por más tiempo luego de haber estado varios años completamente solo. Creyendo que era el único panda en existencia.

Muchos pensamientos llenaban la cabeza de la felina de ideas. Ideas que surgían de nada más que mera especulación. Pero antes de que todos estos pensamientos la hundiesen, alguien logró hacerla volver a la realidad.

"Aquí estas."

La felina se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar como Víbora se fue acercando hacia donde estaba sentada, pero al cabo de unos segundos solo la miro con curiosidad y le preguntó a la reptil, "¿Me estabas buscando?"

Víbora, arrastrándose por el tejado y llegando a su lado, le contestó, "Si. Parecías algo distraída cuando estábamos regresando de la misión. Y supuse que querías estar sola... Y ahora te encontré aquí en el tajado mirando hacia el Valle..."

Tigresa bajando un poco sus orejas - moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, con una expresión algo pensativa, preguntó nuevamente a la reptil, "¿En serio soy tan predecible?"

"No... Al menos no demasiado." Le respondió sinceramente Víbora, mirando el Valle de la Paz desde allí al igual que la felina. "Estás preocupada por Po, ¿no es así?" Agarrando a la felina desprevenida, Víbora volteó a ver a la felina que ahora estaba arqueando una ceja hacía ella.

"No. Solo estoy preocupada por... Algunas cosas sobre el futuro que he estado meditando últimamente," Respondió ella acostándose en el tejado, mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas que tenían muy por encima de ellas.

"No d-"

"Debería estarlo, lo sé." La interrumpió Tigresa, cerrando y abriendo sus ojos para continuar diciendo, "Pero hay muchas cosas que me llegan a pasar por la mente y..." Tigresa no encontraba como explicarle a la reptil como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No sabía porque, pero simplemente se quedaba trabada al intentar hacerlo.

Víbora rodando sus ojos y repitiendo lo que hizo ella - acostándose en el tejado para ver el cielo estrellado, le preguntó a la felina rayada, "¿Y?"

"Y... Simplemente no paro de pensar en todas ellas." terminó de contar Tigresa a Víbora. Algo triste y con su cola inmóvil en el suelo.

"Tigresa, todo esto puede que sea por él."

La felina rayada frunciendo el ceño y con un semblante furioso en su rostro respondió, "¿Por qué tendría que estar todo esto ligado a él?"

La reptil viendo que Tigresa estaba molesta, decidió no terminar haciendo que la situación se volviese muy tensa, y le contestó, "No sabemos nada de él desde hace varios días; te has estado quedando despierta hasta tarde todos los días, y te ves muy pensativa cada vez que estás sola. Solo es una deducción." volviendo a arrastrarse por donde había venido, respondió sonriente la reptil. Dejando a la tigresa algo sorprendida por lo observadora que fue.

"Sé sobre el secreto que le ocultas al Maestro Dragón y al resto; no soy tonta Tigresa. Y si en serio quieres que alguna vez ocurra algo, tienes que decirle."

Víbora bajó del tejado arrastrándose sin decir más hacia el Palacio. Dejando a una tigresa sentada en el tejado notablemente sonrojada y en shock por lo que le dijo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Ya me he visto la mitad de la primera temporada de POD y quería hacer algo sobre ello. Esto fue lo que me salió; y aunque es corto, realmente me gustó.**

**Antes que nada, me gustaría advertirles que los Drabbles, Viñetas o One-shots que escriba en este Fic no van a ser tan elaborados a como los haría con un Fic normal o un One-shot.**

**La inspiración para hacer algo como esto me la dio AlQaholic al hacer algo parecido hace ya algo de tiempo atrás.**

**Esto lo estoy haciendo como una especie de reto para mejorar en mi escritura. Ya que, como ven en el título, con cada una de las historias que haga en este Fic, voy a tener el tiempo medido para terminar de hacer cada una.**

**No sé si actualizaré muy seguido esto, pero lo quería hacer para probar cosas nuevas.**

**Ya no tengo más que decir. Así que recuerden que ver algo de terror por las noches puede darte paranoia (te mantendrá más atento, y no te dejará dormir)****, los cambios son inevitables, la pizza con piña no esta tan mal y no olviden que ya existe alguien que ha llamado literalmente "8" a su hijo (si, le puso de nombre un número... UN NÚMERO).**

**Nos vemos y, ¡hasta la próxima! **

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


	2. El creador de viudas

_**Última edición: 02/07/2020.**_

* * *

**"El Creador de Viudas".**

Pensativo y con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del cielo, atrapado dentro del Reino de Los Espíritus.

Estaba sentado Kai sobre un gran montón de escombros. Admirando cada uno de los trozos flotantes de estructuras de piedra destruidas que quedaron esparcidas por todo el lugar mientras terminaba de pararse de donde estaba sentado y abría un portal al otro mundo, haciendo uso del chi que había recolectado.

Pronto se encontraría con los estudiantes del Maestro Oogway, quien lo encerró en ese lugar cuando se obsesiono con el poder del chi.

Ambos eran guerreros formidables, eran amigos muy cercanos, y lucharon juntos en varias ocasiones. Pero cuando ellos descubrieron que el chi se podía controlar, y se podía usar tanto para el bien como para el mal, Kai decidió usarlo para algo más que solo curar heridas. Y Oogway, viendo aquello, no se quedó de brazos cruzados y lo enfrentó antes de que pudiese llegar a hacer algo peor. Derrotándolo y enviándolo a allí para que no pudiese hacerle daño a nadie.

Oogway sabía que Kai necesitaría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de allí. Y no le iba a ser una tarea fácil reunir semejante poder. Pero con el paso de los años, lo logró. Le costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Pero después de todo, Kai consiguió su objetivo y reunió todas las almas de todos los Maestros que se encontró en su camino. Incluyendo la de Oogway - su propio 'hermano de armas', el responsable de haberlo encerrado allí. Y el responsable de haber encausado todo el odio que él le tenía.

Él tenía una sola cosa en mente para cuando saliese de allí, y eso era el destruir todo lo que Oogway había hecho con el pasar de los años. Sabía que la tortuga tenía un gran legado, pero también sabía que por mucho que lo intentasen detener, no iban a poder hacerlo.

Suspiró, miro una última vez a los amuletos de jade que tenía colgando en su cintura de todos los Maestros a los que les arrebató su chi, y antes de entrar por el portal que había abierto, murmuró mirando directamente al amuleto de Oogway, "Pronto, Oogway, verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando destruya todo tu legado. Y me lleve el chi de todos."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Corto, y mucho. Pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en esos 90 minutos xD**

**Es la primera vez que intento escribir en un Fic a Kai, y no sé si fui muy repetitivo o no. Pero esto me suma un poco más de experiencia, ¿no?**

**En verdad es un reto hacer este tipo de Fics. Pero el escribir cada historia, hace que me distraiga un poco y disfruto mucho escribiéndolas. Me hace sentir muy motivado a escribir. Aunque, el estar contra reloj no es nada fácil. ****Ahora ya sé porque AlQaholic dejó de hacer esto ;-; (él lo hizo incluso en menos tiempo. Menos de 60 minutos, si mal no recuerdo).**

**Les quiero repetir que no sé cuantas veces actualizare esto. Pero creo que viendo que ya he actualizado esto más veces que cuando saco un nuevo Fic... Puede que el próximo mes (o incluso antes) vuela a actualizar.**

**Sin más que decirles, recuerden que todos los artistas siempre pasan/pasaron por algún trauma, tener una idea y no poder llevarla a cabo es muy frustrante, y no olviden que hacer una "broma" sin pensarla mucho puede ofender a cualquiera en estos tiempos tan locos que estamos viviendo.**

**Me despido de ustedes y, ¡hasta la próxima! **

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


	3. Escóndelo

_**Última edición: 02/07/2020.**_

* * *

**"Escóndelo".**

En la cocina del Palacio de Jade, estaban dos de los grandes Maestros que viven allí mirándose ferozmente. Sentados al lado opuesto del otro en la mesa de la cocina sin parpadear.

"Ríndete; no vas a hacerme perder en esto, panda." Advirtió Tigresa a Po con los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos con una mirada que reflejaba mucha concentración y ferocidad.

"¡Ja! No vas a poder vencer al campeón invicto de los concursos de miradas." Afirmó Po seguro de sí mismo, mirándola a ella con intensidad, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa. Enfureciendo así un poco a la Maestra con la respuesta que le dio.

Los Cinco Furiosos estaban sentados alrededor de ellos, observándolos a ambos desde hace 1 hora. Ninguno había siquiera pestañeado una vez, y no parecía que lo fuesen a hacer pronto.

Siguieron así por varios minutos, hasta que a Po de pronto se le ocurrió una idea para hacer que Tigresa perdiese y no dudo en ejecutarla de inmediato (más que nada, porque ya sentía que sus ojos no podrían resistir mucho más tiempo sin parpadear). Si perdía, iba a perder su invicto en los concursos de miradas y le tomaría mucho tiempo volver a tener una racha como la que tenía. Perder contra ella no era una opción.

"Po, q... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Le preguntó Tigresa tartamudeando, viendo que él se estaba acercando lentamente hacia su rostro y no dejaba de acercarse. Lo que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se fuese mostrando en el rostro del panda. Su idea era riesgosa, por no decir que era una locura, pero tenía que hacer algo para no darle la satisfacción a la Maestra del estilo del Tigre de ganarle en algo en lo que él es bueno.

Las narices de ambos acabaron rozándose, incomodando un poco a Tigresa y haciéndola querer alejar su mirada de la de él, pero ella misma se detuvo porque sabía que Po quería hacerla perder con eso. Por la cercanía que tenían, podía sentir la respiración del panda, y en el fondo no le disgustaba del todo, pero sabía que los otros Furiosos los estaban mirando.

Grulla abrió su pico hasta dejarlo casi caer al suelo - por tercera vez desde que tiene memoria de ello - al ver la escena mientras los otros Furiosos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos al ver que el panda no se detuvo allí y se siguió acercando.

"Arriesgando mi vida. Como siempre lo he hecho." Respondió con sencillez Po a la pregunta que ella le había hecho anteriormente. El sonrojo de Tigresa fue tal, que Po al verla de reojo, pudo notarlo a pesar de que el pelaje de ella podía cubrirlo muy bien. Y eso no hizo más que hacerlo dibujar una gran sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Ella intentó e intentó, pero no pudo seguir mirando directamente a Po y, separando su nariz de la de él, volteó su cabeza - apartando su mirada y dándole por ende la victoria a Po.

"¡Gané!" Exclamó él, levantando sus brazos con los puños cerrados. Tigresa al escucharlo dejó salir un leve gruñido.

"¡Jugaste sucio, panda!" Se quejó ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Pero gané... ¿No?" Respondió el panda engreído, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de la felina rayada.

"Me voy." Dijo secamente ella, fastidiada por la actitud del panda. Y antes de que alguno pudiese opinar o decir algo al respecto, se fue de allí notablemente furiosa, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y cerrando la puerta corrediza de golpe.

"Yo creo que no lo hiciste del todo, Po..." Opinó Víbora, mirando en la dirección por la que Tigresa había salido de la cocina. Po suspiró y también se quedó viendo hacia la puerta corrediza, sabía que no fue una buena idea... Y tal vez, el ganar de esa manera para así no perder algo tan insignificante como un invicto en un juego como ese, no mereció para nada la pena. Pero ya era tarde, ahora a cambio de ganar, había hecho enojar a Tigresa.

"Vamos chicos, tenemos que ir a entrenar." Murmuró el panda soltando un breve suspiro, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Los demás asintieron en silencio y lo siguieron para ir al Salón de Entrenamiento.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Tigresa entrenando en el guantelete de los Guerreros de Madera. Estaba dando golpes a diestra y siniestra sin tomarse un respiro, parecía estar bastante molesta. Ella, al verlos entrar junto con Po, fue aumentando el ritmo al que iba dando sus golpes y comenzó a desgastar la madera de varios de los Guerreros de Madera.

Durante todo el entrenamiento, los otros Furiosos pudieron sentir la tensión que ahora se había formado entre su nuevo Maestro y su líder; ninguno de los dos se dirigieron una palabra desde lo que pasó. Y cada vez que cruzaban miradas entre sí, las desviaban al instante.

Al caer la noche, y después de cenar en un silencio sepulcral, los Cinco Furiosos se despidieron de Po y lo dejaron lavando los platos sólo, como siempre pasaba desde que el panda llegó a ser el que cocinaba en el Palacio. Pero uno de los Cinco seguía parado allí en la puerta de la cocina y Po sabía muy bien quien era.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó él, sin dirigir una mirada a esa persona. Estaba lavando un plato, y al terminar lo dejo a un lado para sacudirse el agua de sus manos para después encarar a ese alguien que estaba en la puerta. La persona que estaba allí parada en la puerta de la cocina era Tigresa, estaba mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Po, al verla de brazos cruzados y con una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro, ya suponía a donde iba a ir esa conversación.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó Tigresa, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del pasillo. Po se rio un poco por lo bajo y - sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro - se quedó pensativo en donde estaba parado.

"Solo quería ganar... No quería que me quitases el invicto. Sabía que lo podías hacer porque ya estaba sintiendo que mis párpados estaban empezando a cansarse y... Entré en pánico. Cuando entro en pánico tiendo a hacer muy mal las cosas... O peor de a lo que usualmente estoy acostumbrado. Y sé que eso te incomodó mucho, Tigresa, yo... Lo siento." Se confesó el panda, bajando su mirada y disculpándose con ella. Apenado por lo que había hecho.

"Lo sé," Respondió ella al pasar de unos segundos. "Siempre logras hacer que todo te salga mal de una u otra manera," Siguió comentando la felina, acercándose lentamente hacia él con los brazos cruzados. "Pero..." Po, parado en medio de la cocina - cabizbajo, empezó a sentir como Tigresa pasó sus patas por alrededor de su cuello y fue acercando sus labios a los suyos. "Siempre sabes como alegrarme el día." Terminó susurrando ella para darle un beso tímido al panda. Él lo correspondió, y segundos después, se fueron separando lentamente. Sintiendo la respiración agitada del otro.

"¿Ya te he dicho que eres mi favorita?" Preguntó suavemente el panda con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si. Pero la próxima vez que hagas algo como eso, te voy a usar de muñeco de práctica." Contestó Tigresa con un tono entre amenazador y suave, uno al que recurría en muy pocas veces, devolviendo la sonrisa a Po. "Si queremos mantener esto en secreto, necesito que tú hagas tu parte, Po." Le recordó ella, empezando a caminar junto al panda hacia sus habitaciones.

"... Sé que debo hacerlo, pero... Se me hace difícil teniendo a la mejor Maestra de toda China como una de mis novias," Dijo Po caminando a la par de ella, haciendo que ella se sonroje como un tomate por el comentario.

"Soy la única novia que has llegado a tener, tonto." Respondió, empujando suavemente el hombro derecho del panda con uno de sus puños, haciéndolo reír un poco mientras ella llegaba a la puerta de su habitación.

Po llegando a la suya, volteó a verla una última vez, y ambos al unísono se dedicaron un: "Buenas noches Po/Ti." Para luego sonreír y entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ambos ya tenían unas semanas saliendo secretamente desde que regresaron de la aldea de pandas. No querían que los otros lo supieran, porque querían mantenerlo como un secreto hasta que se sintiesen preparados para contarles.

Y cada noche, intentaban conseguir un tiempo a solas para poder disfrutar de la dispareja relación que llevaban secretamente entre ambos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Les advertí desde un principio, "habrá TiPo y ViGru". Así que no me hago responsable de lo que eso les pueda causar xD**

**No sé como o porque, pero me sorprendí a mí mismo con lo estructurada que ya tenía esta historia en particular en mi cabeza. Literalmente fue empezar a escribir y salió todo esto... ****Tal vez el escribir a contra reloj si me está haciendo algo de bien después de todo. ****Es difícil, sí. Pero aprendí que se vuelve más fácil cuando lo repites una y otra vez. ****Creo que eso es lo que me faltaba desde hace años; la constancia. Algo en lo que no soy para nada bueno xDDDDDDD**

**Este va siendo el Fic que he actualizado más constantemente desde que tengo memoria... Y no sé como sentirme al respecto (avergonzado, tal vez). Pero espero poder hacer algo pequeño para el jueves de la próxima semana ;)**

**Sin nada más que decir, recuerden que la inspiración aparece y desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las relaciones disparejas pueden llegar a ser eternas si ambas personas son compatibles de una manera u otra, y no olviden**** que _vivimos en una sociedad_.**

**Nos vemos y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


	4. ¿Qué?

_**Última edición: 02/07/2020.**_

* * *

**"... ¿Qué?".**

_'Rápido, Po, ¡piensa! Vas a tener tu primera cita esta noche. No la puedes arruinar sin si quiera haberla tenido.'_ Caminando de un lado a otro en el Salón de los Héroes, estaba Po, tratando de pensar en algo para la cita que tendría esa noche con la Maestra del estilo del Tigre. Solo tenía planeado el preguntarle, no sabía que ella acabaría aceptando y mucho menos esperaba tener algo planeado para ese día. Era el día de Halloween, y no tenía absolutamente nada en mente para la cita.

_'¿Caminar por el Valle?... No, sería demasiado aburrido para una cita. ¿Contar historias de terror alrededor de una fogata?... No, siento que de alguna forma ya lo había vivido antes...'_

**_[¡UGH!]_**

Las ideas simplemente no le llegaban, y ya estaba empezando a ser dominado por la desesperación. "Se decepcionará de ti si no tienes nada pensado para la cita." Se reprochó a sí mismo, pasando por las reliquias del Salón. Tenía más de media hora allí encerrado, y los demás estaban esperando por él en los escalones. Cada segundo que pasaba caminando de un lado a otro, era una gran tortura para él.

**_[¿Qué tal si la invitas a cenar?]_**

El panda se sobresaltó al escuchar como una voz femenina, que provino detrás de él, le había dado una sugerencia. "No es una mala idea... Pero el restaurante de papá va a estar lleno esta noche." Siguió murmurando Po, intentando buscar con la mirada a la fuente de aquella voz.

**_[Entonces, ¿por qué no la llevas a las afueras del Valle? Podrías encontrar algo que hacer con ella al visitar un lugar que no conocen]_**

Sugirió nuevamente la voz que resonaba por todo el Salón. Po estaba buscando y buscando la fuente de aquella voz, pero no daba con ella. No fue hasta que notó que había una persona parada al frente de la Piscina de la Luna, mirando el Rollo del Dragón, que se dio cuenta de que era Tigresa.

Po sonrió nerviosamente al verla, y se acercó a ella para preguntarle, "¿No estás enojada por eso?" Ella confundida por la pregunta, solo volteó a verlo. "¿Por qué debería de estarlo?"

"Bueno... Ya sabes... Hoy vamos a tener una cita y... Espera, ¿no deberías de prepararte para bajar al Valle?" Po volvió a preguntar, desconcertado por verla a ella allí y no esperando en los escalones.

Ella se rio un poco y le contestó, "Si no te ayudaba con esto ahora mismo, no podríamos tener una cita en primer lugar." Po soltó una leve risa, apenado por siempre ser descuidado en ese aspecto; nunca pensaba con detenimiento las cosas. Tigresa sintió repentinamente como los brazos del panda la rodearon y la envolvieron en un corto pero cálido abrazo.

"Gracias Ti." Susurró él para después soltarla y preguntarle, "¿Nos vas a alcanzar pronto o quieres que esperemos por-?"

"Solo ve, Po. Yo voy a estar allí con ustedes más pronto de lo que te imaginas..."

El panda, un poco extrañado por lo último que dijo ella al interrumpirlo, comentó, "Okay, si eso es lo que crees que debería hacer... Lo haré." y aliviado por ya saber qué hacer con la cita, salió corriendo de allí, "¡Gracias!" agradeció volteando su cabeza para verla mientras seguía corriendo, emocionado por la noche que iba a tener. Al abrir las puertas del Salón, se encontró al Maestro Shifu y los Cinco Furiosos esperando por él en los escalones.

Todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión; El Maestro Shifu solo llevaba puesto un antifaz blanco que cubría su rostro, Tigresa llevaba puesto un gorro de piel de lobo en su cabeza; una camiseta de tirantes ajustada de color gris oscuro, un brazalete de piel de lobo en cada brazo, una especie de cinturón de piel de lobo amarrado a su cintura y unos pantalones de seda negros; Mantis llevaba un pequeño antifaz blanco en su rostro **(no me pregunten cómo)**, Víbora tenía la cara maquillada de blanco; se había pintado todo el cuerpo de negro y también tenía pintadas pequeñas rayas blancas por todo su cuerpo (imitando la posición de sus huesos); Grulla solo le había hecho unos cuantos cortes pequeños a su sombrero por los bordes para hacerlo parecer viejo y dañado, y Po llevaba puesto un traje negro de cuerpo completo; rasgado por los costados y con algo de tierra encima.

Ellos al ver a Po correr hacia ellos, suspiraron: "¡Al fin!" Aliviados, y comenzaron a bajar al Valle.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Tigresa preguntó directamente al panda, bajando por los escalones junto al resto de ellos.

Po rascándose la cabeza, contestó nerviosamente "Bueno... Tenía problemas para decidir algo."

Ella arqueó una ceja y preguntó mirándolo a sus ojos "¿Era algo muy importante?"

"Si. Y gracias a _alguien_, pude resolverlo." Po respondió con una sonrisa dirigida a la felina, haciendo énfasis en 'alguien'.

Ella, sin tener idea alguna de que estaba hablando, preguntó "¿Quién?"

"Espera... La persona que me ayudó allá... ¿No fuiste tú?"

"No. Yo estaba esperando por ti fuera del Salón desde hace media hora, al igual que los demás."

Po se quedó quieto y dejo de caminar; tenía la cara pálida, un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo y estaba sonriendo con la boca abierta, en shock por la respuesta de Tigresa "... ¿Qué?"

**_..._**

"Jaja... Eso fue asqueroso. Pero el Palacio de Jade es nuestro, ¡hermanas!" Murmuró riéndose la Tigresa que estaba dentro del Salón de los Héroes, llevando una de sus manos a su cara, quitándose _la máscara de muchos rostros de Mong_. Revelando ser en verdad una pantera nebulosa con un ojo ciego. Y otras dos panteras nebulosas, que estaban ocultas, salieron de dos pilares del Salón para acercarse a ella.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Sip, esas son las hermanas Wu. Hasta donde he podido ver, no siempre las consideran como leopardos de las nieves. Así que decidí, gracias al dato que TheAlienHeart me dio (y quiero darle las gracias por eso), que de ahora en adelante, cuando escriba sobre ellas, las describiré como "panteras nebulosas".**

* * *

**Ahora, sabiendo que probablemente nunca han oído de la máscara ****(que, de hecho, "oficialmente" forma parte del universo de KFP)****, les voy a dar una breve explicación de lo que hace:**

"_La máscara de muchos rostros de Mong_ tiene la capacidad de cambiar las características físicas de su usuario, permitiendo al usuario hacerse pasar por otro ser. El portador puede cambiar de un disfraz/una apariencia a otro/a sin volver a su forma natural y le otorga al usuario las habilidades de combate del ser en el que se transforma. Sin embargo, la máscara no permite la suplantación perfecta, ya que no puede simular o replicar la personalidad del ser por el que su usuario esta haciéndose pasar."

**_Fin de la explicación._**

* * *

**Lo que lleva puesto Tigresa en esta historia, no es para nada idea mía. Es algo que vi en un dibujo de Ani-dragmire y lo quise meter por la ocasión.**

**Últimamente he estado haciendo muchas cosas que me quitan mucho tiempo, y creía que no iba a poder hacer este mini-especial, pero aquí esta. Y se me dificultó un poco porque quedé muy corto de tiempo y quería agregar más cosas. Pero mejor esto que nada, ¿no?**

**La inspiración que tengo para crear estas historias cortas es demasiada. En menos de un año ya he actualizado esto más de 2 veces (soy una vergüenza de escritor, lo sé), y tal vez volveré a actualizar el próximo mes.**

**Espero que la pasen bien, y no olviden que existen historias "Choose Your Own Adventure" que están muy bien hechas (como la que sacó recientemente Markiplier).**

**Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes y, ¡les deseo un feliz Halloween/All Hallows' Eve/Día de los Muertos/Víspera de Todos los Santos/Noche de Brujas/como sea que le quieran llamar!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


	5. Noche de juegos, parte I

**_Última edición: 05/12/2020._**

* * *

**"Noche de juegos, parte I".**

La luna se posicionaba en lo más alto del cielo, y Los Cinco Furiosos y Po estaban reunidos en la mesa de la cocina hablando sobre cosas que hicieron en el día; algunas vivencias que tuvieron cuando eran más jóvenes, chistes que desde el punto de vista de ellos no hacían gracia, se preguntaron qué tipo de animal podría ser el emperador, y muchas otras cosas...

Todos charlaban entre ellos enérgicamente. Hasta que alguien decidió proponer algo al resto...

"Chicos, ¿por qué no jugamos verdad o reto?" Propuso Mantis, parado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Los otros Furiosos y Po dejaron de hablar entre sí y pensaron por un momento en la propuesta del insecto. Podría ser divertido, si. Pero alguien en el fondo no estaba tan seguro de si quería hacerlo.

"Suena bien." Respondió Mono, aceptando la propuesta de Mantis. Po aún lo meditaba mientras veía como Grulla y Víbora lo discutían entre ellos en voz baja. Y Tigresa solo estaba allí sentada con una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro.

"Vamos, comencemos con esto." Contestaron al unísono Tigresa, Grulla y Víbora; quedando así solo una persona por decidir...

Todos miraron a Po expectantes, y él soltó un suspiro al ver que todos lo miraban. Sabía que esperaban por él, así que, resignado, comentó, "Está bien... Empecemos con esto," ... "Pero... ¿Como lo vamos a hacer? No tenemos nada para-"

"Podemos usar una pluma para elegir quien pregunta a quien, y podríamos pintarle una punta para saber quién es el preguntado." Se anticipó Mantis, respondiendo así a la pregunta del panda mientras lo interrumpía. Luego de eso, Mono saltó de su asiento y fue hacia las habitaciones rápidamente para buscar una pluma blanca de las que usaba para escribir **(¿Qué cosas escribía? Ni idea...)**, regresando unos segundos después para entregársela a Mantis.

"¿Como la van a pintar?" Preguntó Grulla, temiendo por la respuesta que pudiese darle su amigo insecto.

"Tranquilo, Grulla. No usaremos tus pinturas, ni nada de ustedes." Respondió Mantis, saltando fuera de la cocina con la pluma blanca entre sus tenazas, dejando a todos intercambiando miradas confusas entre ellos.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que va a hacer?" Le preguntó Víbora a Mono. Pero él solo se encogió de hombros y negó con su cabeza.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que, luego de estar fastidiados de estar esperando por el insecto, vieron como Mantis entraba con la pluma blanca entre sus tenazas. La pluma blanca ahora estaba pintada de negro en una punta. Y seguía goteando un poco del líquido con el que fue pintada.

"¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es?" Preguntó Tigresa, arqueando una ceja hacia Mantis. Los otros solo se le quedaron mirando a Mantis, esperando por una respuesta; no sabían a que se estaba refiriendo Tigresa, pero querían saber de qué estaba hablando la felina rayada.

Mantis, saltando nuevamente a la mesa - con una tranquilidad inmensa, le respondió, "Si te refieres a que es tinta... Si. Lo es."

"¿La sacaste de la habitación del Maestro Shifu?" Inquirió la felina, fulminando con la mirada al insecto.

"Si." La respuesta de Mantis hizo que la felina estuviese a punto de decirle que la devolviese. Pero antes de que ella pudiese abrir su boca para hablar, Mantis aclaró, "Es de la tinta que usaba el Maestro Oogway; el día en que nos dejó, había comprado más tinta y... No sé porque, pero el Maestro Shifu se quedó con toda esa tinta en su habitación desde entonces..."

"Ah..." Murmuraron al unísono los otros Furiosos y Po. " Eso es raro."

Mantis, colocando cuidadosamente la pluma con sus tenazas en el centro de la mesa, dijo y preguntó a los demás, "_Sin dudas_ lo es... Ahora, ¿quién inicia?"

Nuevamente, todos quedaron pensativos, hasta que Mono decidió levantar su brazo y dijo, "Yo."

Todos, preparándose mentalmente para empezar a jugar, tomaron un gran respiró y le dijeron a Mono, "Gira." Mono asintió y giró la pluma, y esta empezó a ir dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que se detuvo en alguien. La punta pintada con tinta negra quedó apuntando a Po, mientras que la otra parte de la pluma (la que no tenía tinta) quedó apuntando a Mantis.

"Parece que vas a hacer los honores, Guerrero Dragón. ¿Verdad o reto?" Empezó con el juego Mantis.

Po, después de pensar en lo que iba a decir - llevándose una de sus manos a su barbilla, respondió, "Reto." haciendo que Mantis asintiese con los ojos cerrados.

"Bien, te reto a que nos sirvas fideos cada dos horas hasta que termine el juego." Retó Mantis al Guerrero Dragón, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente. Po entrecerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras miraba al insecto con desprecio, y, sin decir una palabra, se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó para cocinar los fideos.

"¿Quién sigue?" Preguntó Grulla, mirándolos a todos - ganándose un encogimiento de hombros de casi todos ellos, excepto de Po; quien estaba cocinando.

"Bueno, según como estamos sentados, vendría yo a girar." Respondió Mantis. "Pero debemos esperar a Po..."

Nuevamente los minutos pasaron, y no fue hasta media hora después que el panda sirvió a cada uno de ellos su famosa sopa de fideos. Al terminar de comer, Mantis giró la pluma y esta volvió a dar giros y giros, hasta que se detuvo y la punta con la tinta apuntó esta vez a Tigresa, mientras la otra parte que no tenía tinta apuntó a Mono.

"Así que... Tigresa. ¿Verdad o reto?" Preguntó Mono mirando atentamente a Tigresa, esperando que diese una respuesta.

"Verdad." Contestó secamente ella, frunciendo un poco el ceño al notar la mirada que tenía encima del primate.

"Si estuvieses perdida en una isla desierta, y solo pudieses elegir a una persona en específico para que se quede contigo... ¿Quién sería?" Todos levantaron una ceja hacia Mono, sorprendidos por la pregunta que acababa de formular el primate. Por lo general, él no era el más intelectual entre ellos, y el que fuese hecho una pregunta tan elaborada como esa, era casi algo imposible. Un milagro, dirían algunos.

"Probablemente a Po," Respondió ella mirando seriamente a Mono. Po no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le aceleró un poco al oír eso venir de ella, pero su sonrojo se esfumo tan pronto como la felina terminó de explicar el porqué de su decisión. "Porque así no me moriría de hambre tan pronto. Y eso me daría más oportunidades de sobrevivir."

"Oh." Respondieron los otros Furiosos al escuchar su explicación.

"Bueno. ¿Quién sigue?" Preguntó Po de brazos cruzados.

"Yo." Dijo con calma Tigresa para después girar la pluma blanca. Esta dio vueltas y vueltas... Hasta que paró apuntando a Grulla por la punta que tenía tinta, y por la parte que no tenía tinta a Víbora.

"Jeje, no me esperaba estar preguntando esto tan pronto. ¿Verdad o reto?" Preguntó la reptil mirando al ave que estaba a su lado.

"Reto." Respondió Grulla con seguridad. No podría ser peor que lo que Mantis le impuso a Po, ¿o sí?

"Vale, te reto a... Que le dejes tu sombrero a Mono hasta que termine el juego." Retó la reptil al ave, y todos, con los ojos bastante abiertos, miraron hacia Grulla.

"No, no, no, no. Lo que sea, menos eso." Respondió Grulla moviendo sus alas en un gesto de negación, negándose a cumplir lo que le impuso Víbora.

"Tienes que hacerlo; si no lo haces... Saldrás del juego. Y te tendremos que imponer un castigo mayor por no cumplir con ello." Masculló Mantis, intentando convencer al ave.

"_**[Agh] **_No me queda de otra, lo haré." Grulla se quitó el sombrero, y se lo entregó al primate, "Pero como le hagas algo a mi sombrero, Mono... Vas a estar acabado." advirtió cruzando sus alas, con sus ojos puestos en el sombrero. Mantis se rio ante la situación y Mono, llevándose el sombrero a su cabeza, se empezó a ajustar el sombrero encima de su cabeza.

"¿Cómo me veo chicos?" Les preguntó Mono con el sombrero de Grulla en su cabeza; haciendo reír un poco a todos... Excepto a grulla; quien estaba de alas cruzadas, maldiciendo por lo bajo en un tono inaudible.

"Bien, ¡sigo yo!" Exclamó el panda, girando la pluma. Esta dio vueltas y vueltas... Hasta que se detuvo de nueva cuenta. Esta vez apuntando a Mono por la punta con tinta y a Po por la otra parte sin tinta.

"¿Verdad o reto?" Preguntó Po, yendo directo al punto.

"Sabes que voy a decir reto. Así que, reto."

"Está bien, te reto a intentar vencer a Tigresa en un combate, _ahora mismo_." Mono se preocupó y tembló un poco ante lo que le impuso el panda. Pero luego de inhalar y exhalar (abriendo y cerrando sus ojos) lo aceptó. Y él y Tigresa fueron al Salón de entrenamiento para combatir.

* * *

"No voy a ir más suave solo por un juego, Mono."

"Lo sé, pero puede que sea divertido intentarlo."

Mono, al iniciar con el combate, intentó asestar siete golpes consecutivos a la cara de Tigresa para ganar. Pero Tigresa esquivó cada uno de sus golpes, de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda; como si ya supiese que era lo que iba hacer antes de que lo hiciese. Y, cansada de estar esquivando todo lo que le lanzaba Mono, decidió terminar dándole una patada en la cara, haciéndole ver las estrellas de una vez por todas al primate.

* * *

"Eso no fue divertido." Opinó Mono, sentado a duras penas en la silla. Aún se sentía mareado por el golpe que le propuso la felina, y sentía que todo a su alrededor le estaba dando vueltas. Pero al pasar de unos minutos, pudo recuperarse.

"¡Voy yo!" Exclamó Grulla y giró la pluma con una de sus alas. Esta, dando vueltas y vueltas, quedó apuntando a Po por la punta con tinta, y a Mantis por la parte que no tenía tinta.

"**_[Agghh]_**... ¡No otra vez!" Se quejó el panda, bajando su cabeza en señal de derrota.

"¿Verdad o reto?" Le preguntó Mantis con una gran sonrisa, que se le hacía cada vez más ancha, en el rostro.

"Verdad."

"¿Quién de entre todos nosotros es tu favorito? Y, responde sinceramente, ¿por qué?"

Los Cinco Furiosos lo miraron atentamente, estaban curiosos por saber quién era el favorito del panda. Y Po, tratando de no sonar nervioso, respondió, "Tigresa. Porque ella fue quien hizo que me enamorase del Kung Fu." La respuesta hizo que la sangre subiese a las mejillas de la felina, pero ella solo se quedó sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

"¿Cómo?" Se atrevió a preguntar ella. Sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, pero nadie lo notó por lo bien que su pelaje lo ocultaba.

Po se rascó la cabeza y simplemente les explicó, "Los vi a todos ustedes aquel día cuando el jabalí venía a destruir el Valle. Yo estaba buscando raíces y setas de la montaña para el restaurante de mi papá, y ahí fue cuando vi que ustedes estaban allí. Tigresa peleó contra el jabalí de una manera muy barbará. Y luego, al verlos a todos ustedes unir fuerzas para vencer al jabalí juntos, de una patada... Supe al fin qué quería hacer con mi vida." el panda sonrió, contento por recordar eso, y miró a los Cinco, notando que todos ellos también le sonrieron. Incluso la felina.

"Agh, chicos, esto ya se está volviendo muy aburrido. Juguemos a otra cosa." Sugirió Mantis, recibiendo miradas confusas del resto.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntaron todos.

"Un juego al que me gusta llamar... _'Silencio'_."

_**[Continuará... En "Noche de juegos 2"]**_

* * *

**Sip. Si están pensando en **_ese_** "Silencio" que creó Ismael Prego, acertaron.**

**Siento que esta no ha sido mejor que las otras historias, pero la continuación va a ser muy interesante.**

**Ya es oficial, este es el Fic más actualizado de entre todos los que tengo xD (nota mental: Necesito dejar de escribir más de 50 Fics simultáneamente si quiero terminar alguno).**

**Hacer historias a contra reloj es difícil, pero mientras siga teniendo ideas fugaces de las que me quiera deshacer, voy a seguir actualizando esto.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, solo espero que esta historia no sea demasiado aburrida para ustedes...**

**Y nos vemos, ¡hasta la próxima! ^^**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


	6. Una ayuda inesperada

_**Última edición: 02/07/2020.**_

* * *

**"Una ayuda inesperada".**

Un gran destello de luz se hizo presente en el Reino de los Espíritus.

Al pasar este, apareció una de las figuras de jade de los Maestros a los que Kai había drenado de su Chi. Y esta se desvaneció, creando un vórtice dorado en el aire mientras soltaba un aura del mismo color a su alrededor. Hasta que la figura lentamente retornó a la forma original del poseedor de ese Chi; un leopardo de las nieves.

El felino cayó al suelo y empezó a jadear como si hubiese participado en un triatlón. No sabía porque estaba tan cansado, pero sentía que necesitaba respirar. Luego de estar allí, mirando el suelo en el que había caído; una roca lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerlo de pie; el leopardo cerró sus ojos y levanto su mirada para intentar orientarse. Tampoco sabía dónde estaba, y lo último que recordaba era que un búfalo con unas espadas encadenadas de jade, se había enfrentado a él. Y lo había derrotado muy fácilmente.

"Estoy... ¿Devuelta?" Casi sin palabras, el felino miró a su alrededor. Contemplando el como pedazos flotantes de roca, se iban moviendo por el lugar.

**_[Si, pero no podrás salir a menos de que encuentres una salida]_**

El felino, levantándose del suelo y mirando a sus alrededores; en busca de la fuente de aquella voz, giró su cabeza para intentar encontrar a la persona que le hablaba. Pero no había nadie más que él en esa roca flotante. "¿Quién, o qué eres?" atinó a preguntar el leopardo.

**_[No muchos me conocen y pueden llegar a vivir lo suficiente como para contarlo... Pero tú, puedes llamarme Jindiao. _****_Debes de ser Tai-Lung, si no me equivoco]_**

Contestó la voz que resonaba en lo más profundo de su cabeza, presentándose con el nombre de 'Jindiao'.

Tai, al oír como la voz lo reconoció sin siquiera haberse presentado, sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Pero manteniendo su compostura, le preguntó "¿Y cómo sabes eso?"

**_[Sé mucho de muchas cosas... Y me gusta más el saber sobre las personas que también odian a Oogway. Pero creo que te tienes que mover de allí...]_**

_'¿Moverme de aquí? ¿Por qué?'_ Se preguntó mentalmente el leopardo, pero al voltear pudo ver claramente a que se estaba refiriendo la voz. La roca flotante en la que estaba parado, iba a colisionar con otra que se estaba acercando muy rápidamente hacia él. Y si no se movía de allí, acabaría aplastado como un trozo de masa luego de ser pasado por un rodillo. Así que Tai empezó a caminar por la roca, en busca de una ruta para escapar del peligro, y al ver que podía llegar a una especie de Palacio que estaba bajo sus pies, comenzó a correr en cuatro patas, saltando por cada una de las rocas flotantes que se fueron alineando hasta crear un camino que le guió a ese lugar.

Dio un gran salto final para alcanzar el Palacio, y escuchó el estruendo que se hizo presente por el choque de las rocas.

"¿También lo odias?" Preguntó él, entre algunos jadeos, aterrizando en el Palacio de rodillas con el puño en el suelo.

**_[Si, y te puedo ayudar a salir del Reino de los Espíritus para que acabes con lo que queda de su legado]_**

"Hmm... Interesante..." Comentó Tai, con una de sus patas en su barbilla. "Pero, ¿cómo lo harás?"

**_[Oh, ya lo verás. Solo escóndete en ese Palacio, y no dejes que nada ni nadie te vea. _****_Cuando veas la oportunidad que te daré para escapar, no la desperdicies._**

**_Recuerda bien estas palabras, Tai-Lung. Son las que muy pronto te sacaran del Reino de los Espíritus...]_**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Volví.**** Y me sigo sintiendo inspirado para escribir, así que espero que para este año pueda terminar varios de mis Fics y pueda comenzar con otros que he tenido en mente desde hace varios meses. Como uno que tendrá una extensión abismal por el contenido que abarcará.**

**No sé si la idea que se me ocurrió al escribir esto fue muy rara, pero el resultado final me gustó. Esto de hacer un Fic en un limite especifico de tiempo es más divertido de lo que parece. Porque al principio, cuando estoy escribiendo todo del tirón, escribo lo más básico posible y luego, al editarlo todo, noto que repito muchas palabras una y otra vez xD**

**Tampoco sé para cuando haré la siguiente historia, pero tengan por seguro que seguiré haciéndolas mientras mi mente no explote por una sobrecarga de ideas (cosa que es muy probable que ocurra si sigo a este ritmo).**

**Sin mucho más que decir, me despido de ustedes y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
